Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become smaller and smaller in size, and thus semiconductor devices inside the electronic equipments are also getting smaller, thinner and lighter. Thus, flip chip packing (FCP) and wafer level packaging (WLP) technology have been gaining in popularity and is widely applied. This technology provides a wafer level manufacturing of the semiconductor devices with high functions and performances while the size of the semiconductor devices is minimized.
FCP and WLP technology are widely adopted for assembling and combining a number of semiconductor components to become a semiconductor package as a chip scale package (CSP) so as to minimize the final size of the semiconductor device as well as the electronic equipment. During the operations of assembling the semiconductor package, the semiconductor package is stored and transported from an operation to a subsequent operation by a supporter such as a tray, a boat, a rack or a magazine etc. However, the semiconductor package includes many semiconductor components with complicated structure and involves many complicated manufacturing operations. The semiconductor package is easily damaged during transportation and transition between operations.
As a complexity of the manufacturing operations and the configuration of the CSP are increased, there are more challenges to a yield of manufacturing and a simplification of operations. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the method for processing the CSP and solve the above deficiencies.